


Scowls and Sarcasm (Italian Translation)

by RossSto_a



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Alternate Universe - Regency, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Italiano | Italian, M/M, One Pairing is a Probably Not Too Surprising Surprise, Same-Sex Relationship are No Big Deal, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossSto_a/pseuds/RossSto_a
Summary: È una verità universalmente riconosciuta, se sei un alfa single e in possesso di una grande fortuna, devi essere alla ricerca di un compagno.Che Derek Hale avesse o meno questo desiderio, non importava in alcun modo al vicinato - la notizia sola del suo arrivo, sembrava dar diritto alle famiglie circostanti di riconoscerlo come legittima proprietà di questo o quel loro figlio o figlia. Questo era, prima che incontrassero l'uomo.





	1. Neighbors || Vicini

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scowls and Sarcasm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117582) by [dr_girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_girlfriend/pseuds/dr_girlfriend). 



> Questa è solo una traduzione. Ho ricevuto il permesso dall'autirce.  
> Tutti i diritti vanno a lei e ai creatori di Teen Wolf.

          È una verità universalmente riconosciuta, se sei un alfa single e in possesso di una grande fortuna, devi essere alla ricerca di un compagno.

Che Derek Hale avesse o meno questo desiderio, non importava in alcun modo al vicinato - la notizia sola del suo arrivo, sembrava dar diritto alle famiglie circostanti di riconoscerlo come legittima proprietà di questo o quel loro figlio o figlia. Questo era, prima che incontrassero l'uomo.

Nessuno era più emozionato di sentire questa notizia di Stiles, sebbene i suoi pensieri non sfiorassero minimamente l'idea di un matrimonio. Arrivò con gran fracasso nella sala da pranzo della loro casa a Beacon, accompagnato dai suoi lunghi arti e un urlo d'entusiasmo - abbastanza alto da far sobbalzare la nuova cameriera, anche se la sua famiglia lo notò a malapena, abituata ai suoi comportamenti.

"Scott! Scotty! Hai sentito?" Stiles si sedette sulla sua sedia con troppa forza, tanto da farla sbandare su due sole gambe, prima di farlo cadere rumorosamente sul pavimento. Riuscì a spalmare della marmellata su un triangolo di toast per poi infilarselo in bocca, senza fermarsi nel dare la notizia. "Qualcuno ha finalmente comprato quella vecchia grande casa nella Riserva, a Netherfield Park." borbottò con la bocca piena di pane e marmellata. "E nel villaggio dicono che almeno uno di loro sia un lupo mannaro - e un  _alfa_ , non di meno!"

Questo fu abbastanza per far abbassare il giornale a John e far alzare gli occhi di Melissa dalla monografia medica che stava esaminando.

"Un alfa - così lontano dalla città?" ripeté dubbiosa Melissa. I lupi erano notoriamente sedentari, e quelli facenti parte dei branchi più orgogliosi e ricchi erano quasi esclusivamente stanziati nelle metropoli. "Beh, devi dare loro il benvenuto nel quartiere, John."

"Devo?" lo sceriffo alzò un sopracciglio.

"Certo che devi!" Stiles e Melissa pronunciarono quelle parole contemporaneamente, la voce entusiasta di Stiles annegò nei toni più moderati della donna.

" _Perché_ " continuò Melissa, con uno sguardo d'acciaio rivolto ad entrambi gli Stilinski "Se tu non arrangi un'introduzione ufficiale, sai che sarà questione di tempo prima che Stiles sia catturato mente si aggira intorno a Netherfield per soddisfare la sua curiosità, e tu non vuoi trovarti nella posizione imbarazzante di dover arrestare tuo figlio. Di nuovo." Melissa ritornò alla sua monografia con aria soddisfatta, ignorando il farfugliare indignato di Stiles.

"Io non avrei - Io non stavo per -"

"Stiles, tu l'avresti assolutamente fatto." Lo interruppe Scott con un sorriso così solare che Stiles non riuscì nemmeno ad arrabbiarsi con lui. "Quindi puoi già smetterla da ora visto che papà ha già intenzione di andarci."

Stiles rivolse la sua attenzione al padre, che sorrise affettuosamente a Scott per averlo chiamato 'papà', qualcosa per cui aveva iniziato a sentirsi a suo agio solo nell'ultimo anno. "Veramente? Hai intenzione di andarci?"

"Siete tutti rimasti indietro con i tempi." disse lo sceriffo in tono burbero. "Ho già inviato una cartolina ieri, dicendo loro che avrei chiamato oggi. È educato in questo modo."

Stiles squittì per l'eccitazione e si sporse in avanti, mancando a malapena il barattolo di marmellata con il gomito.

"Sai chi è il lupo? Pensi che vorrà Scotty nel suo branco? Forse lui sa di più riguardo a quell'alfa impazzito -"

"Io ho già un branco!" lo interruppe Scott con fermezza. "Non ho bisogno di appartenere ad un branco di licantropi snob quando ho già il mio."

"Stiles, sai bene che le autorità dei licantropi ci hanno già detto tutto ciò che sanno sul morso di Scott." aggiunse lo sceriffo.

" _Autorità_  dei licantropi." ripeté Stiles cupamente, attorcigliando introno al dito un filo sfuggito dalla tovaglia ricamata. "Come se 'ci siamo occupati della situazione' ci dice  _qualcosa_. Dov'erano  _loro_  quando Scott si è trasformato per la prima volta e io sono stato quello che ha dovuto setacciare la biblioteca per capire cosa fosse successo? Dov'erano  _loro_  durante la prima luna piena di Scott quando ha praticamente cercato di strapparmi la gola con i suoi -?"

Dopo aver ricevuto un calcio da sotto il tavolo da Scott, Stiles alzò gli occhi a malavoglia e incontrò lo sguardo dello sceriffo. Interruppe bruscamente le sue parole, mettendosi un'altra fetta di pane tostato in bocca mentre sentiva le guance arrossarsi.

"Forse se voi due aveste informato vostro  _padre e sceriffo_ , per non parlare della  _madre_  di Scott, su quello che era successo, le autorità dei licantropi sarebbero state un po' più tempestive nel loro intervento." Non era la prima volta che avveniva questa discussione, e Stiles aveva dovuto aspettarselo per aver lasciato la sua bocca parlare.

"Sai che è stata principalmente colpa mia." intervenne Scott, interpretando il ruolo di pacificatore come sempre. "Ero preoccupato che mi avrebbero portato via se lo avessero saputo, mandandomi a vivere con un branco di strani lupi nella Città. E loro avrebbero potuto farlo se Stiles non mi avesse aiutato a superare la prima luna piena e non mi avesse dato il tempo di formare dei legami con tutti voi come parte del mio branco."

"Noi non avremmo mai permesso che ciò accadesse." lo rassicurò Melissa, arruffando affettuosamente i capelli di Scott. "E non ha senso riparlare di tutto questo adesso. Lupo o no, dubito che qualcuno dei nostri vicini stia cercando delle nuove aggiunte alla propria famiglia o branco, e noi stiamo bene così come siamo."

Stiles sorrise alla tregua, il suo imbarazzo già dimenticato. "Papà, se ne hai la possibilità, forse potresti chiedere loro qualcosa che mi stavo domandando, riguardo agli effetti dello strozzalupo in polvere rispetto all'estratto di strozzalupo liquido per rallentare la guarigione..."

 

* * *

 

          Scott era il miglior fratellastro che una persona potesse chiedere, ma per quanto riguardava il gossip, era il peggiore in assoluto.

"Non ha senso speculare." disse placidamente Scott, come se non conoscesse minimamente Stiles. "Dovremmo solo aspettare di incontrarli noi stessi, per scoprire come sono."

E così Stiles andò a cercare la sua migliore amica nel villaggio, Lydia Martin, che riusciva sempre a sapere tutto su tutti e apparire allo stesso tempo completamente indifferente con tutto quello che aveva a che fare. Era un talento considerevole.

Ci sono voluti un sacco di lusinghe e complimenti al suo genio, prima che Stiles la convinse a distogliere l'attenzione dalla sua matematica, ma quando alla fine ce la fece, fu opportunamente ricompensato.

"Ci sono tre persone del gruppo che conosco io." rivelò finalmente, "Netherfield è stata comprata da Allison Argent, che è apparentemente un'umana, ma sta viaggiando con almeno due dei suoi amici d'infanzia e sono entrambi lupi. Derek Hale è un alfa, e la sua proprietà a Pemberly confina con quella degli Argent. E Jackson Whittermore è un beta del branco Hale, la cui villa famigliare confina con Rosings, proprietà dello zio di Hale e suo ex guardiano legale, Sir Peter Hale."

Stiles strabuzzò gli occhi verso Lydia. "Hai una mappa delle loro rispettive proprietà nascosta da qualche parte sotto la gonna, o...?"

Lo sguardo impassibile di Lydia era al tempo stesso famigliare e probabilmente meritato. "Volevi informazioni o no?"

Stiles annuì, come castigato. "Continua, mia regina."

Lydia si tirò indietro i capelli, soddisfatta. "Tutti e tre sono profumatamente ricchi e non sposati, e ogni uomo e donna disponibile nel quartiere è determinato a portarsene uno a casa, non importa chi."

"La compagnia presente è esclusa, ovviamente." precisò, allarmato, Stiles.

"Beh, non so  _tu_ , Stiles," lo corresse Lydia. "Forse hai passato ogni notte da quando hai saputo la notizia sognando un virile lupo mannaro alfa che ti faccia perdere la testa..."

Stiles la spintonò un po', ignorando il brivido caldo che gli risaliva lungo la schiena alle sue parole. "Mi piace avere la testa attaccata al collo, grazie Lyds." la corresse Stiles. "E se sono emozionato da qualcosa, è il pensiero di quali informazioni potrebbero essere in grado di darci per aiutare Scott. Sai che ha ancora dei problemi con delle lune, e i pochi libri sulla licantropia su cui sono riuscito a mettere le mani sono probabilmente nulla in confronto al tipo di roba che un antico branco di licantropi potrebbe avere."

Stiles aveva scelto la tattica giusta, gli occhi verdi di Lydia scintillarono al pensiero di nuove informazioni. Stiles era sempre grato di averla resa partecipe del segreto di Scott dopo la quasi-disastrosa prima luna piena di Scott. Tra le abilità di ricerca di Stiles e il talento per la chimica di Lydia, avevano elaborato un sedativo allo strozzalupo. Ci sono valuti vari tentativi e degli errori, ma loro tre riuscirono a far superare a Scott la luna piena senza conseguenze durature, a parte le quattro cicatrici argentee che hanno rovinato il petto di Stiles e che nessun altro conosceva.

"Pensi che abbiano qualche libro sulla matematica?" gli domandò Lydia, e Stiles sorrise interiormente, sapendo che si era assicurato il suo sostegno.


	2. Pride || Orgoglio

          Non c'era niente che potesse far uscire tutto il peggio di Derek Hale come il dover partecipare ad un ballo. Odiava la presenza ossessiva della gente. I chiassosi saluti degli uomini e gli squittii lieti delle donne infastidivano le sue orecchie sensibili. Il suo naso si contorceva per via dei nauseanti profumi e colonie che il popolo dei lupi mannari della città sapeva di evitare. 

"Smettila di essere così scontroso, Derek."

Derek fissò Allison con uno sguardo torvo mentre lei continuava a guadarlo sorridente, con tanto di fossette, imperterrita. "Tu vuoi che la gente del posto si senta svenire a causa del tuo aspetto forte," continuò, dandogli un colpetto con la spalla ossuta. "Non per la tua espressione omicida."

"Cosa ti importa?" borbottò Derek. "Sembra che tu non abbia bisogno della mia assistenza per divertirti - hai ballato dal momento in cui siamo arrivati."

"Come dovresti fare tu!" lo rimproverò Allison. "Non c'è bisogno di stare qui con quell'aria scontrosa, quando potresti ballare e divertirti."

Il cipiglio sul volto di Derek si fece solo più profondo. "Sai che odio ballare con persone che non conosco, e non conosco nessuno qui tranne te e Jackson. Sarebbe una punizione farmi approcciare uno di questi estranei."

"E come farai a conoscere qualcuno di nuovo se ti rifiuti di parlare con tutti?" ribatté la ragazza. "Non ho mai incontrato nella mia vita così tanti bei giovani come stasera, e lo faresti anche tu, se solo offrissi alla gente una possibilità." Gli occhi di Allison erano troppo consapevoli, facendo sì che Derek si muovesse a disagio sotto il suo sguardo. "Derek, io più di chiunque altro so perché tu abbia un tale problema con... il  _connettersi_ con le persone. Ma queste persone stanno pensando che tu sia solo terribilmente maleducato."

L'uomo sospirò, e sapeva che le sue orecchie erano diventate rosse nel sentire il commento sulle sue cattive maniere. Sapeva che lui portava il peso di dover rappresentare il suo branco ovunque andasse, e anche Jackson aveva ballato diverse volte con una vivace rossa.

"Tu stai ballando con l'unico bell'uomo nella stanza." provò lui, sperando di sviare l'attenzione di Allison su un altro argomento.

Per un momento pensò di esserci riuscito, lo sguardo severo di Allison si trasformò in uno sognante. "Non è incredibile? Lui è l'uomo più bello, gentile, meraviglio che io abbia mai incontrato!" lei era entusiasta. "Ma comunque, il suo fratellastro è seduto proprio dietro di te, ed è altrettanto affascinante e sono sicura sia altrettanto piacevole. Perché non ti presento, così che tu possa ballare con lui?

"Chi?" si voltò Derek, scorgendo il giovane a cui la ragazza si stava riferendo. Lui stava guardando in basso, nel suo bicchiere di punch, per questo Derek lasciò che i suoi occhi vagassero sulla sua figura completamente.

Era slanciato, ma con delle spalle robuste e un collo pallido e seducente che sbucava dal colletto e dalla cravatta. In testa aveva una massa di capelli castani e dei nei punteggiavano la sua pelle. Derek fece scivolare lo sguardo sulle dita lunghe e pallide del ragazzo e sulla sua bocca rosa e aperta, un brivido di eccitazione lo percorse al pensiero di quelle dita e quella bocca sul suo corpo. Lo stava ancora fissando quando le lunghe ciglia del ragazzo si sollevarono e degli occhi luminosi, color del whisky, incontrarono i suoi, l'espressione divertita nel trovarsi essere l'oggetto dell'esame di Derek.

Derek si girò di fretta, arrossendo per l'imbarazzo. "Suppongo che sia tollerabile, ma non è affascinante abbastanza da  _tentarmi_." mentì, maledicendosi per quella momentanea debolezza. Era contento che Allison non potesse sentire l'odore della sua eccitazione o sentire come il suo cuore aveva mancato qualche battito. Se lei avesse avuto la minima idea che lui fosse interessato a qualcuno, non lo avrebbe mai lasciato in pace, e così aggiunse, con scherno nel tono di voce, "Inoltre, non ho voglia di perdere tempo con un uomo che tutti gli altri hanno rifiutato."

"Sei senza speranza." sospirò Allison.

"Allora non preoccuparti di me." sbottò il licantropo. "Il tuo uomo dei sogni ti sta aspettando, vai a ballare con lui ancora un po'." indicò poi Scott, che si stava avvicinando con un sorriso solare e due bicchieri in mano, gli occhi solo per Allison.

"Penso che lo farò." rispose Allison con fermezza, lasciandosi Derek alle spalle senza rivolgergli una seconda occhiata, e raggiunse Scott con grazia per poi incamminarsi con lui verso il balcone.

 

* * *

 

          "Ascolta questo," iniziò Stiles, mentre tornava a casa. Lo sceriffo e Melissa avevano lasciato il ballo in anticipo, ma Lydia aveva accettato di accompagnare Scott e Stiles con la sua carrozza, dando loro del tempo per spettegolare. Beh, Lydia e Stiles stavano chiacchierando, mentre Scott era nel suo mondo dei sogni.

"Non so se la sua conoscenza degli stupidi umani sia così bassa che non  _sapeva_ che io potevo sentirlo, o se solo a lui non importava. Ma lui si era alzato così..." Stiles si raddrizzò finché i suoi capelli non toccarono il tetto della carrozza, e contorse la faccia in un'espressione esagerante. "E ha detto, 'Beh, è  _tollerabile_ , suppongo, ma non è abbastanza bello per i  _miei_ gusti.'" Stiles poteva sentire la bocca contorcersi in un'espressione amareggiata, ma si sforzò nel tenere lo sguardo torvo, corrugando ancora di più la fronte. "E poi ha detto: 'Perché dovrei sprecare il mio tempo con un uomo che tutti gli altri hanno già rifiutato?'"

L'imitazioni di Derek Hale non suscitò la risata che sperava dai suoi compagni Scott gli mise una mano sulla spalla, comprensivo, mentre Lydia si allungò per accarezzargli un ginocchio.

"Non crederci neanche per un secondo." disse con fermezza, e Stiles si rese conto che forse non era così bravo a a nascondere i suoi sentimenti feriti come credeva. "Non dovresti considerarla una grande perdita, in ogni caso. Lui è stato un uomo sgradevole e non meritevole della tua compagnia."

Stiles si risedette sul suo sedile sgraziatamente, sentendosi terribilmente a disagio. Non era come se gli importasse  _davvero_ di quello che Derek Hale pensasse di lui, l'uomo era ovviamente uno stronzo. Era solo che... forse c'era stata un po' troppa verità nel giudizio istantaneo dell'uomo. A parte Scott, che era stato il suo migliore amico fin dall'infanzia e il suo fratellastro da anni, e Lydia, Stiles non aveva davvero altri amici.

Sapeva che alcune delle persone della sua età lo consideravano troppo... beh, semplicemente troppo. Troppo rumoroso, troppo frustrante, troppo sarcastico. Aveva difficoltà a mantenere i suoi pensieri concentrati su una cosa, e a volte parlava senza riconsiderare la saggezza delle sue parole. Ma  _andata bene così_. Scott e Lydia erano tutto quello di cui lui aveva bisogno, e ad un certo punto lui avrebbe viaggiato e avrebbe trovato più persone che lo avrebbero apprezzato. Non aveva bisogno dell'approvazione del Signor Spocchioso Snob-Mannaro , per quanto attraente fosse la sua stupida faccia cupa.

Stiles poté sentire lo sguardo acuto di Lydia su di lui, e all'improvviso aveva il disperato bisogno di spostare l'attenzione da sé. "Non so perché Allison sia sua amica." disse Stiles, sorridendo verso Scott. "Sono come la notte e il giorno, no?"

Scott si aggrappò al cambiamento di argomento con entusiasmo. "Non è incredibile? Non ho mai incontrato nessuna così gentile e dolce, e i suoi capelli hanno un profumo così buono, e hai notato le sue fossette quando sorride?..."

Stiles appoggiò la schiena allo schienale, lasciando che Scott parlasse della meraviglia che era Allison Argent, sperando che la luce della luna che entrava dalle finestre della carrozza fosse abbastanza fioca da nascondere l'umiliante rossore sulle sue guance da Lydia.


	3. Challenge || Sfida

          Le settimane successive furono caratterizzate da frequenti visite tra gli abitanti di Casa Beacon e i residenti di Netherfield. O, per precisare, Scott e Allison si facevano visita spesso, con la presenza aggiunta di Stiles e Jackson, o ancor più raramente di quella di Derek, per il bene della pubblica immagine.

Stiles dovette ammettere che, per quanto sbrigativi e superficiali Derek e Jackson sembravano essere, erano immancabilmente educati con Scott. E Allison e Scott sembravano innamorarsi ad ogni incontro di più, sfoggiando entrambi occhi sognati e emettendo risatine leggere quando erano in presenza l'uno dell'altra.

E non era che Stiles non fosse neanche in parte da incolpare per la tensione tra lui e i residenti di Netherfield. Lui e Jackson non potevano neanche sopportare la presenza dell'altro; Jackson era un vero idiota e non gli importava d'apparire diversamente. Derek, invece...

Con il disprezzo di Derek nei confronti di Stiles così chiaramente espresso ancor prima di una presentazione formale, Stiles non sentì alcun obbligo di coltivare l'approvazione dell'uomo. Indifferente all'essere cortese, Stiles si dilettava nel battere Derek a parole. Per quanto Derek provasse ad essere distaccato, Stiles riusciva sempre a smuoverlo usando la sua indole sarcastica, mantenendo comunque un tono abbastanza civile da permettere ad Allison e Scott di non accorgersi di nulla e di non interrompere la loro bolla di romanticismo.

Gli faceva provare una sensazione di sollievo, in un certo senso, non dover temperate la sua lingua dalla natura tagliente. Lo stesso Scott era così buono di cuore dal non poter apprezzare a pieno l'intelligenza di Stiles, era più incline al rimproverare Stiles per le sue osservazioni sardoniche, per poi sottolineare il lato positivo delle persone. Lasciando così solo Lydia, ma qualsiasi tentativo di esercitare il suo carisma su di lei, sarebbe finito con uno Stiles sanguinante.

Derek, d'altra parte, sembrava avere sempre più piacere nel misurarsi con Stiles. All'inizio si limitò a rimanere silenzioso nelle vicinanze, osservando la conversazione degli altri, ma senza prenderne parte. Stiles riuscì a tollerarlo per tutta una mezz'ora prima di scattare.

Si rivolse a Derek, facendo sì che l'uomo indietreggiasse per via della forza improvvisa con cui portò l'attenzione su di lui. "Starete lì ad ammirare gli sforzi delle persone come noi che posso effettivamente formare delle parole, o parteciperete alla conversazione ad un certo punto?" ghignò il giovane.

Quasi si aspettava che Derek si offendesse e si allontanasse, ma al contrario, l'uomo si avvicinò, puntato i suoi occhi assurdamente policromi in quelli di Stiles. "Se io fossi il tipo di uomo che ammira la quantità di parole e non la loro qualità, voi sicuramente sareste l'uomo più ammirato delle contea."

Stiles si sentì avvampare di rabbia per l'insinuazione. Sapeva la sua tendenza di essere come un fiume in piena quando parlava, ma pochi erano cosi maleducati da dirglielo in faccia.

"Beh, la natura stessa della conversazione richiede uno  _scambio_ di parole, e dal momento che non state soddisfando la vostra parte, c'è da meravigliarsi che io debba compensare con un eccessivo sforzo da parte mia?" Stiles inclinò un po' la testa, assumendo un'espressione di finta preoccupazione." Ma forse sono io un insensibile, avete un crampo alla lingua?"

Derek si avvicinò ancor di più e Stiles si rese conto che Allison e Scott si erano allontanati e ora si trovavano dall'altra parte della stanza, lasciandolo praticamente solo con l'alfa. "Non c'è nulla che non vada con la mia lingua." borbottò Derek, la sua voce sembrava più bassa e intima di quanto Stiles avrebbe mai pensato possibile. "Ma, forse, non è così veloce e intelligente come la vostra."

Gli occhi di Stiles si alzarono di scatto per incontrare quelli di Derek, chiedendosi cosa significassero quelle parole, ma l'alfa stava guardando invece la bocca di Stiles, i suoi occhi seguivano intensamente il movimento della lingua del giovane mentre si leccava nervosamente le labbra. Se si fosse trattato di qualcun altro, Stiles avrebbe anche potuto pensare... ma, no, Derek lo disprezzava, e quindi questa era ovviamente un'altra varietà di oscuri insulti da parte sua.

"Stiles!"

Entrambi saltarono sul proprio posto quando Scott si aggiunse alla conversazione, mentre afferrava Stiles dal polso, impaziente. "Allison ci sta portando a vedere la sua nuova cavalla - devi vederla, è davvero la cosa più dolce..."

Stiles si lasciò trascinare verso le scuderie di Netherfield, il suo sguardo perplesso tornò solo una volta a guardare Derek, che aveva già voltato le spalle alla stanza e ora stava guardando fisso fuori dalla finestra.

 

* * *

 

          Diverse settimane e visite più tardi, la tensione tra Stiles e Derek sembrava solo raggiungere picchi maggiori. Sconcertava e frustrava Derek, il modo in cui Stiles sembrava contorcere ogni sua parola in una sorta di velato insulto.

Derek sapeva di non essere un esperto con le conversazioni, essendosi isolato da tutti tranne che da i suoi amici più cari negli ultimi dieci anni. Ma con Stiles ci stava  _provando_ , eppure in qualche modo ogni tentativo di conciliazione si trasformava in uno scambio sarcastico tra i due, con Stiles e la sua lingua pungente che riuscivano a punzecchiare Derek con risposte altrettanto pungenti ancora prima che l'uomo se ne accorgesse.

Fu solo dopo un altro scambio di parole come questo, che Derek si alzò, ancora una volta frustrato, e andò a controllare inutilmente il fuoco nel camino. Stiles si mise a conversare con Allison e Scott, e Derek osservò con invidia il loro disinvolto cameratismo. Gli occhi d'ambra di Stiles brillavano alla luce del sole pomeridiano, mentre le sue dita veloci gesticolavano energicamente mentre parlava. Sembrava felice e rilassato in un modo che non appariva mai durante i suoi scambi di battute pungenti con Derek.

"Scommetto che so cosa stai pensando."

Derek sussultò, troppo affascinato da Stiles per notare che Jackson gli si era avvicinato.

"Dubito che tu lo sappia." brontolò il maggiore, dando un ultimo scossone troppo aggressivo ai ciocchi di legno, prima di rimettere a posto l'apposito strumento in ferro del camino.

"Stai pensando a quanto sia insopportabile e noioso passare altro tempo con queste persone e non potrei essere più d'accordo. Non sono mai stato così seccato con qualcuno in vita mia. Non so come Allison possa sopportarli anche solo per un momento, per non parlare di avere la loro compagnia così a lungo." Jackson non fece nulla per tenere a bada il ghigno nel suo tono di voce, fiducioso che Derek fosse d'accordo con la sua odiosa opinione.

Derek sentì le guance diventare rosse in un modo che non aveva nulla a che fare con la sua vicinanza al fuoco, i suoi peli che gli si rizzavano per l'insulto rivolto a Stiles e a suo fratello.

"Ti sbagli." rispose rigidamente. "I miei pensieri erano molto più piacevoli. Stavo solo pensando a quanto un bel paio di occhi e una vivace personalità possano illuminare una giornata triste."

La bocca di Jackson si spalancò, mentre seguiva gli occhi di Derek fino a posarsi sullo stesso punto. "Stilinski?!" farfugliò incredulo.

La rabbia di Derek lo rese insolitamente audace. "Stiles." confermò.

"Davvero?" il biondo scosse la testa, un sorrisino che gli arricciava le labbra di già. "E da quanto sta andando avanti? Hai già finito di scrivere i tuoi voti nuziali?"

"Devi avere una mente davvero romantica, Jackson." gli rispose Derek. "Se i tuoi pensieri passano dall'ammirazione, all'amore, al matrimonio in un secondo, sono sorpreso che tu non ti sia già ritrovato sposato alla formidabile signorina Martin."

L'altro sbuffò. "Non cercare di deviare il discorso, Derek. So quanto sia difficile per qualcuno attirare la tua attenzione-"

Il naso di Derek pizziccò alla nota di gelosia che percepì mischiato nell'odore di Jackson, ma il biondo continuò, ignaro. "-quindi se Stilinski ha catturato il tuo interesse, considererò la questione risolta. Almeno avrai un suocero utile. Ti ho già detto che quando ho attraversato il villaggio l'ultima volta, l'ho visto vestito con solo la camicia, come un comune lavoratore, mentre martellava sul tetto della casa della signora Robinson? E anche tua suocera potrebbe esserti utile, io capisco che sia il dottore di tutti, uomini e donne indistintamente, e sono sicuro che lei sia difficile da stupire, avendo già visto tutti con i pantaloni abbassati alle caviglie..."

Derek ignorò allora Jackson, che continuava con il suo lungo commento maligno, non interessandosi alla velenosa opinione del biondo circa le relazioni di Stiles. Invece lasciò che i suoi occhi e pensieri tornassero all'oggetto dei suoi affetti, chiedendosi come sarebbe stato, in effetti, se la sua ammirazione prendesse davvero la piega che aveva prima respinto. Sentì qualcosa muoversi nello stomaco, una sensazione calda e pesante, al pensiero di imprimere il suo morso di accoppiamento su quel collo pallido ed elegante, di svegliarsi accanto a quegl'occhi luminosi ogni mattina. Essere costantemente sfidato e migliorato dalla presenza di Stiles nella sua vita.

Ormai sapeva quanto fosse affettuoso Stiles con coloro a cui teneva, quanto fosse ferocemente leale. Era possibile che Stiles potesse essere così affettuoso, così leale, nei confronti di Derek? Sembrava improbabile, ma qualcosa di simile alla speranza iniziò ad accendersi nel petto di Derek.


End file.
